Kissing is way better than studying !
by Chrome83
Summary: Kise n'avait pas envie de laisser Kasamatsu étudier tranquillement. Mais alors là, pas du tout, du tout envie... Il avait envie d'autre chose. Un truc bien plus amusant.


**Titre : Kissing is way better than studying !**

 **Genre : Romance, humour**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Kise Ryōta x Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : Présence de Yaoi et d'un lemon à la fin. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !~**

 **Diclamer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, ainsi que les personnages que je pervertis dans ce One-Shot. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée ce que peuvent bien penser les Mangakas en voyant ce qu'on fait de leurs personnages ! xD**

 **Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bon, je publie ce one-shot pour le KiKasa Day (le 4 juillet) l heure du matin parce que j'ai pas réussi à le finir à temps donc bon. Je suis un peu en retard mais pas trop, ça va !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira à tous ! ça faisait genre… très, très longtemps que j'avais pas écris de lemon alors je suis probablement un peu (très) rouillée, et c'est sûrement pas de la très grande littérature érotique, mais bon… ça vaut ce que ça vaut j'ai envie de dire, et si ça vous plait pas, bah personne ne vous force à lire, hein ! x)**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Enjoy~**

 **PS : Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de frappe. **

* * *

**Kissing is way better than studying !**

A l'université, la période des examens approchait. Ainsi, pour tous les étudiants, il n'était plus question de divertissements, mais bien de révisions sérieuses. Même le coach de l'équipe de basket avait allégé l'entrainement de ses joueurs pour leur permettre de travailler plus. Malgré que pour eux, leur sport comptait beaucoup, ils ne devaient en aucun cas négliger leurs études.

C'est pour ça qu'en cette fin de samedi, Kasamatsu Yukio était enfermé dans sa chambre, (car il était rentré chez lui pour le week-end) avec pour seule compagnie cahiers et livres. Son portable était configuré en mode "avion", ses parents et ses petits frères n'étaient pas là. Ainsi, à priori, rien ne pouvait le déranger ou le distraire pendant qu'il apprenait.

 _Oui, mais à priori seulement_.

En effet, alors qu'il répétait mentalement un passage de son cours, il entendit soudain frapper à la porte d'entrée. Agacé, il jura entre ses dents et secoua la tête sans bouger pour autant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange quand il étudiait, alors temps pis pour son visiteur.

Il reprit où il en était.

Seulement, le visiteur en question ne semblait pas considérer l'idée d'abandonner et d'autres coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement silencieux, alors accompagnés d'une voix que le capitaine connaissait trop bien.

« Sempaaaai ! Tu es là ?! »

Yukio froissa la feuille qu'il tenait et une veine de colère apparut sur sa tempe. Qu'est-ce que venait foutre Kise ici ?! En ce moment, il avait tout sauf besoin que le blond vienne le déconcentrer ! Il se dit que s'il continuait à ne pas réagir, il finirait par s'en aller, et il ne fit donc rien d'autre que reposer ses yeux sur son livre d'anglais.

« Sempaaaaai ! S'égosillait la voix du mannequin de l'autre coté de la porte alors qu'il frappait plus fort contre le panneau de bois.

\- Dégage, Grinça le brun à mi-voix. »

Juste après, le silence retomba. Le jeune homme attendit un peu, mais il n'entendait plus rien, et il pensa avec soulagement que son kohai avait finalement jeté l'éponge. Il soupira alors qu'un petit sourire de satisfaction venait relever le coin de ses lèvres, mais soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de Kise résonner à nouveau.

« Sempai, j'entre, Annonça-t-il. »

Kasamatsu s'étouffa d'étonnement et se leva avec précipitation de sa chaise, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et, ayant maintenant une vue sur le couloir, il découvrit qu'en effet, l'as de Kaijo était là, dans l'entrée.

« K-Kise ! S'écria Yukio, Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

L'interpellé, qui était en train de poser ses chaussures, se redressa vers son vis-à-vis et il s'élança vers lui pour venir s'accrocher fermement à son bras.

« J'étais inquiet, pardi, Sanglota-t-il sans lâcher prise, bien que son sempai faisait tout pour.

\- Inquiet ? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ! Je t'ai envoyé des messages et je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu, alors j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

L'étudiant ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer le lycée fermement accroché à lui, les yeux tous larmoyants. Un petit soupire lui échappa. Décidément, ce garçon était un vrai pleurnichard ! Il abattit alors son poing au sommet de la tête blonde de Ryōta qui poussa un petit couinement de douleur, lâchant enfin son homologue pour plaquer ses mains contre son crâne.

« J'ai mis mon portable en mode avion pour pouvoir réviser, Baka, Expliqua-t-il avec agacement, Je te l'avais dit, en plus ! »

Kise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air plein d'incompréhension, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement quand il sembla finalement se souvenir de ce détail.

« Oh, c'est vrai... »

Yukio soupira encore en tapant son front contre la paume de sa main. Ce type est un cas désespéré, Pensa-t-il. Un sourire gêné prit place sur le visage de l'as.

« Désolé, sempai, Rit-il doucement.

\- T'es pas croyable, Répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux, le plus jeune planta un regard affectueux sur Kasamatsu et il passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de venir déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

« Temps pis, au moins, je peux passer encore un peu de temps avec toi, Minauda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te laisser rester ? Demanda froidement son vis-à-vis. »

Cela fit à son petit ami l'effet d'une douche froide et il se remit à pleurnicher en assurant qu'il ne le gênerait pas pendant qu'il étudiait, et qu'il l'aiderait même. Ce à quoi Yukio répondit qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

« Tu es méchant, sempai, Couina Ryōta avec un air de chien battu. »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement et il jura. Il était incapable de résister quand son blond lui faisait ces yeux là, et force était de constater que cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, suivit de Kise, tout sourire, et il se rassit à son bureau.

« Tu peux rester, mais ne me dérange pas, Ordonna-t-il fermement.

\- D'accord, Répondit joyeusement le mannequin en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Ainsi les minutes suivantes passèrent dans un profond silence seulement troublé par le bruit d'une page tournée ou le léger crissement d'un crayon sur une feuille de temps en temps. L'as de Kaijo s'était installé en tailleur sur le matelas et il fixait le profil de Kasamatsu de ses yeux dorés brillants d'amour, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Bien qu'il ait une liste de prétendantes à faire pâlir de jalousie tous les autres garçons, Ryōta ne s'intéressait aucunement à elles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, et qu'en plus de ça, il était fou amoureux de Yukio. Il le lui avait avoué un jour, il y a quelques mois de cela, dans l'euphorie du moment, alors qu'il était venu lui rendre visite à son dortoir universitaire, et même si le brun avait eu l'air très surpris de cette déclaration, il avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Depuis lors, tous les deux semblaient filer le parfait bonheur. Enfin, ce n'était pas un bonheur niais de contes de fées, non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient un couple que l'ancien capitaine ne s'agaçait plus du comportement du lycée ou arrêtait de le frapper quand il l'énervait. Ils avaient leurs petites prises de tête, mais au final, ils se réconciliaient toujours rapidement.

Personne n'était au courant pour eux. Pour le blond, ce n'était pas un problème de le crier haut et fort sur tous les toits, mais Yukio, qui était d'un naturel bien plus discret que son petit ami, préférait garder leur relation secrète pour l'instant.

Finalement, lassé d'observer le brun en silence, l'as se leva et se glissa nonchalamment derrière lui. Il se pencha légèrement et souffla dans son cou, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire vivement sursauter.

« K-Kise, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?! S'énerva l'étudiant en rougissant un peu.

\- Mais je m'ennuie, Geignit le plus jeune en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'autre.

\- Et bien rentre chez toi alors, S'écria Kasamatsu en le repoussant, Tu n'as pas des cours à apprendre pour des tests ?!

\- J'ai pas envie, Bougonna le blond. »

D'un geste habile, il fit pivoter la chaise pour se retrouver face à Yukio qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et il s'empara avec avidité de ses lèvres. Quand le plus âgé ouvrit la bouche pour le gronder, il en profita pour que sa langue aille rejoindre sa jumelle, approfondissant leur échange avec passion. L'aîné tenta de le repousser, juste pour la forme, mais il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps sans prendre part au baiser. C'était si agréable, il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non à pareille douceur.

Finalement, Ryōta brisa leur échange, laissant un goût de pas assez à son amoureux, et il glissa encore son visage dans son cou.

« J'ai envie de toi, Miaula-t-il d'une voix concupiscente. »

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble tout était prétexte à divers câlinages, est le fait est que le blond avait souvent " _envie_ ". Non pas qu'il était une sorte d'accro du sexe, mais son petit ami était si attirant à ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir. Tout dans sa façon d'être émoustillait ses sens. La façon dont son souffle devenait erratique pendant un match, la façon qu'il avait de retirer son t-shirt quand ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, laissant à sa vue ce torse musclé et cette parfaite chute de reins qui lui donnaient milles idées plus lubriques les unes que les autres, ses mimiques, ses airs agacés, ses sourires et les petites rougeurs qui venaient colorer ses joues dans leurs moments d'intimité, tout. Absolument tout chez Kasamatsu Yukio était à croquer.

Un long frisson traversa le brun, et il rougit d'avantage, faisant étirer un large sourire au mannequin. Ce dernier se permit alors de déplacer une de ses mains de la cuisse de son amant, la glissant sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser son ventre. Cependant, il fut vite stoppé par Yukio qui saisit son poignet et planta un regard dur dans le sien.

« Pas maintenant, Dit-il avec une fermeté indiscutable.

\- Heiiiiin ? Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda son homologue avec une mine déconfite.

\- Je t'ai dis que je devais réviser, crétin ! »

Il fit à son tour tourner son siège pour reprendre sa place initiale, face au bureau. Bien sûr, lui n'était pas réellement contre la perspective d'un moment intime, surtout, et il se l'avouait en rougissant, que l'as était vraiment bon au lit, mais il avait déjà prit pas mal de retard et les examens étaient dans moins de deux semaines.

Il tenta donc de se reconcentrer, mais comment y arriver alors que derrière lui se trouvait son si séduisant copain qui ne demandait qu'à lui montrer son amour de la manière la plus excitante qui soit.

« Tu révises l'anglais ? Demanda soudain la voix de Kise qui était derrière lui, penché au dessus de son épaule, regardant le cahier ouvert devant son sempai. »

Ce dernier tressaillit. Il était si occupé à penser qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir jusqu'ici.

« O-ouais, Répondit-il vaguement en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Oh, tu veux que je t'aide ? Demanda le blond en lui adressant un magnifique sourire, Je suis plutôt doué ! »

Sans attendre d'accord, il commença :

« Répète après moi : _I love you_ ~.

\- Je doute fort que ça me soit d'une quelconque utilité pour un examen ! Fulmina le plus âgé au travers des rires de son petit ami.

\- Allons, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour, Rit Ryōta avec un air espiègle. »

Kasamatsu fit claquer sa langue contre son palet dans une mimique agacée.

« C'est quoi cette réplique de hippie ?! »

Kise haussa les épaules, son sourire joyeux toujours perché sur les lèvres, comme s'il était parfaitement heureux, parfaitement épanouit dans sa vie. Yukio soupira. Le numéro 7 pouvait être vraiment niais lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Mais c'était aussi un coté de lui qu'il aimait.

Il avait toujours admiré Ryōta pour sa force et ses capacités en tant que basketteur, mais son caractère jouait aussi beaucoup dans ce qui le rendait appréciable. Oh bien entendu, il l'agaçait. Il l'agaçait même beaucoup, et trop souvent à son goût. Mais cette joie de vivre, cette énergie rayonnante, cette façon qu'il avait d'irradier de lumière quand il souriait, tout ça le rendait merveilleux aux yeux de l'étudiant.

« Sempai, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air concentré ! Le taquina le blond en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- La faute à qui ? Répliqua l'autre en se pinçant l'arête du nez, accompagnant son geste d'un soupire las.

\- Dis, tu pourrais faire une pause, non ? Proposa alors le mannequin en lui faisant un grand sourire. »

Il examina la proposition. Il étudiait non-stop depuis la fin de la matinée et il n'était pas loin de 17h. Ses épaules étaient raides, son dos douloureux à force d'être penché sur son bureau, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait faim. Et puis, avec l'autre énergumène à proximité, il ne pourrait plus rester concentré.

Il souffla en se levant et s'étira un peu, puis il lança un regard à son petit ami qui le fixait avec attention, les yeux brillant et le sourire aux lèvres. Il était trop mignon comme ça.

« Un film, ça te dit ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasma le plus jeune alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'avantage vers le haut.

\- Choisis, Lança le brun en désignant la bibliothèque pleine sur laquelle se disputaient livres de cours, mangas, magazines, CDs et films, Je vais chercher à manger en attendant.

\- Ok !~ »

L'Ace s'approcha du meuble pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient regarder, et après lui avoir adressé un dernier coup d'œil appuyé d'un léger sourire, Yukio sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Heureusement, sa mère avait fait les courses la veille, et il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix. Il jeta son dévolu sur des melon pan et des sodas.

Il posa le tout sur un plateau et retourna dans sa chambre. Il trouva Kise assis en tailleur sur son lit, lisant avec intérêt un magazine. Il releva la tête et adressa un grand sourire à son copain quand il le vit revenir.

« Sempai ! S'écria-t-il en lui collant le magazine ouvert sous le nez, Regarde, c'est moi ! »

L'aîné marmonna qu'il ne pouvait rien voir s'il lui mettait l'objet contre le visage, et il recula la tête pour pouvoir voir la photo qu'il lui montrait. Effectivement, c'était bien le blond, souriant légèrement d'une façon absolument à tomber.

« Je sais bien que c'est toi, crétin ! C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai acheté ! »

Le mannequin hoqueta de surprise et son sourire disparut, laissa place à la surprise sur son visage. Les joues de Kasamatsu s'empourprèrent et il se détesta d'avoir lâché ça de façon si naturelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit sur le coup, mais après tout, c'était vrai ! Quand il tombait sur des magazines dans lesquels posait son amoureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire l'acquisition.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant quand le visage du numéro 7 s'éclaira de nouveau, et il se jeta les bras grands ouverts sur l'ancien capitaine de Kaijo pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Sempai, c'est trop mignooooon !

\- Arrête de me sérer comme ça, aho* !, Rugit le plus âgé, rougissant de plus belle tout en tentant de se défaire des bras de son kohai. »

Il était déjà gêné qu'il ait trouvé ses magazines, alors si en plus il en rajoutait, ça n'allait pas arranger son cas ! Finalement, Ryōta se décida à le lâcher, mais il continua à se tenir devant lui, trépignant d'excitation et d'une joie évidente comme un gamin fier de montrer qu'il a réussit quelque chose à ses parents.

« Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! S'agaça l'aîné en soupirant.

\- Mais Sempai, c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Insista Kise, Je suis vraiment touché…

\- Hm… Y'a pas de raison, c'est que des magazines…, Marmonna le brun qui souhaitait mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Non, justement ! Le contredit l'Ace, Tu as dis que tu l'avais acheté uniquement parce que j'étais dessus… ça veut dire que tu m'aime vraiment !

\- Kh ! Bien sûr que je t'aime, baka, tu en doutais encore ? Demanda l'autre en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front, sans intention de lui faire mal –pour une fois. »

Le mannequin se contenta de rire sans répondre à la question. Bien sûr que non, il n'en doutait pas, mais comme il n'était pas toujours très démonstratif de ses sentiments, ce genre de petits détails touchaient toujours profondément Kise et lui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Il dessina un sourire en coin plein de sous-entendus alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Dis, est-ce que tu… enfin, tu sais… Est-ce que tu « _penses à moi_ » en regardant ces photos ?~ »

L'autre adolescent arqua un sourcil en le regardant, et il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il voulait bien sûr savoir s'il se masturbait sur ses photos, ce que le brun trouvait révoltant comme idée. Quand il comprit, il piqua un fard monstre et se retint de justesse de balancer le plateau qu'il tenait toujours à la figure de son homologue.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Cria-t-il comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, C'est quoi cette question ?! »

Le rire du plus jeune se fit encore entendre. Cette réaction prude était vraiment impayable ! Kise n'était pas un ange, et il prenait vraiment plaisir à taquiner son Sempai. Calmant son hilarité, il adressa un regard attendrit au garçon en face de lui qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était embarrassé, qui se transforma vite en regard concupiscent accompagné d'un sourire vicieux.

« Sempai fait des choses perverses avec mes photos ~, Minauda-t-il d'un ton faussement outré.

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa le concerné, Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Le blond récupéra le plateau des mains de son aîné et le posa sur le bureau, avant de se rapprocher à pas feutrés de lui, le forçant progressivement à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur le lit et se retrouve allongé en travers du matelas, appuyés sur les coudes, son Kohai au dessus de lui, une lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles dorées. La suite, il la connaissait. L'As lui avait déjà bien dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, et Kise Ryōta obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu as la chance d'avoir le vrai toi, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, hum ?~ »

« _La chance d'avoir le vrai_ »… Définitivement, il pouvait aussi se montrer sacrément prétentieux quand il s'y mettait ! Il rapprocha leurs visages, déposa un furtif baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille droite pour en mordiller le lobe, car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des points érogènes du brun. Sa réaction ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver et son corps se contracta alors qu'un très léger gémissement de surprise lui échappait.

« K-Kise, Souffla-t-il, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis… tout à l'heure ?!

\- Mais sempai, tu ne révises pas là, tu es en pause…~ »

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

« Allez, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas envie ! Gloussa le blond en le regardant avec amusement. »

Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il faisait semblant, juste pour la forme, juste pour se donner bonne conscience parce qu'il était censé travailler pour les examens et qu'à la place, il s'apprêtait à s'envoyer en l'air avec son copain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil pour vérifier s'ils avaient le temps avant que sa famille ne revienne, et il constata qu'ils avaient encore au moins une heure devant eux. Ça leur laissait une large marge.

Il s'autorisa un fin sourire, fit mine de soupirer de résignation –pour la forme, une fois encore-, puis il glissa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami qui attendait plus ou moins patiemment, afin de l'attirer contre lui pour coller leurs lèvres.

Il sentit son joueur sourire aussi contre sa bouche, vraisemblablement ravi. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi à l'aise au dessus qu'en dessous, et de ce fait il n'y avait pas de _seme_ ou d' _uke_ dans leur couple. Cela changeait selon leur humeur et leurs envies. Aujourd'hui, en l'occurrence, Kise semblait vouloir mener la danse, et Kasamatsu le laissait faire.

Pendant que leurs langues se rencontraient, se mêlant sensuellement entre elles, une des mains expertes du mannequin s'occupait de faire remonter lentement le t-shirt du point guard pour découvrir son ventre musclé sur lequel il appliqua rapidement ses lèvres après avoir rompu leur baiser.

Il aimait redécouvrir à chaque fois chaque parcelle de son corps frémissant alors que sa bouche courrait sur sa peau douce et lisse comme une longue caresse. Sa langue redessinait le contour de ses muscles dans un sillon brûlant, avec une lenteur terrible, jusqu'à venir titiller son nombril, mimant l'acte de pénétration et tiraillant la peau avec ses dents.

Le capitaine gémit en creusant les reins, fermant les yeux. Le blond savait trop bien quelles parties de son être étaient les plus sensible et il savait trop bien l'exciter en tirant vilement profit de ses faiblesses. C'était presque diabolique ; Et cette pensée ne pouvait être qu'appuyée par le rictus malicieux qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres mutines.

Kise ne descendit pas au dessous du nombril. C'était encore trop tôt, ils ne faisaient que commencer. Il remonta vers ses lèvres pour s'en emparer à nouveau avec avidité.

Jusqu'alors passif, l'étudiant passa ses mains sous le haut de son homologue pour caresser son torse bouillant, le griffant légèrement en sentant sa lèvre inférieure se faire mordiller avec gourmandise pendant que les doigts du mannequin dessinait des cercles lascifs sur une de ses hanches.

« Ryōta…, Soupira le plus vieux d'une voix tremblante affreusement sensuelle. »

Un frisson stimula l'épiderme de l'interpellé à l'entente de son prénom que l'autre ne prononçait que dans l'intimité, et qu'il adorait infiniment entendre de sa bouche. Il se redressa un peu pour lier leurs regards et le faciès rougit, et les yeux brillants qu'il découvrit l'électrisèrent. Autant son aîné pouvait faire un excellent dominant quand il en avait envie, mais quand il était en dessous, il avait le profil du vrai uke.

Un véritable appel à la débauche la plus totale.

« Sempai, Soupira-t-il en étirant un sourire concupiscent, Si tu me regarde comme ça, je ne vais plus être capable de me retenir ! »

Il était déjà tellement pressé de le faire sien ! Il avait chaud, désespérément chaud, et son sexe pulsait douloureusement dans son caleçon devant la vue si érotique qui lui était offerte. C'était une vraie torture.

Le brun avait le souffle trop court pour réussir à dire un mot, mais ses iris brillants de luxure en disaient long sur ses pensées. Il bougea légèrement ses hanches, juste assez pour que leurs bassins se touchent et que leurs érections se frottent, leur arrachant un râle commun.

Kise se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il n'aimait pas brusquer les choses, il aimait faire dans la lenteur et prendre son temps pour apprécier toutes les sensations que lui transmettaient le corps de son petit ami, mais en même temps, il le voulait tellement, là, tout de suite !

« Ryōta, L'appela encore le plus vieux, S'il te plait… »

Et il frotta encore leurs bassins avec envie.

Si le mannequin savait exciter son copain en sachant comment le toucher, l'autre savait aussi comment lui faire perdre tout son self-contrôl. Son expression suppliante, adorable et irrésistible, son souffle irrégulier et gémissant… tout son comportement quand ils étaient intimes le rendait fou.

L'instinct prit le dessus sur la raison. Reprenant possession des lèvres de son ex-capitaine, le joueur descendit une main jusqu'à son short, prenant appui sur l'autre pour ne pas l'écraser, et il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées avec son caleçon. Par mécanisme plus qu'autre chose, Yukio se crispa un peu et resserra les cuisses, ce qui amusa le blond.

« Oh ? Sempai, tu ne veux pas que je te touche ?~ Gloussa-t-il contre son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

\- T-tais-toi ! Haleta le plus vieux.

\- Huhu !~ »

Pour ne pas le brusquer, Kise entreprit de le caresser, passant ses doigts fins sur son ventre, ses hanches et ses cuisses pendant que sa bouche se collait une nouvelle fois à l'autre avec un peu plus de douceur cette fois, de façon rassurante. Le brun prit le visage de son petit ami entre ses mains et il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces avant de remonter un peu pour les perdre dans les cheveux blonds. Il se détendit et releva légèrement les jambes pour inciter son kohai à continuer.

Le mannequin ne se fit pas prier. Il se redressa un instant sur les genoux pour récupérer le lubrifiant que Yukio cachait dans sa table de nuit et, avec habileté, il ouvrit le flacon, déposa une quantité généreuse de liquide sur ses doigts et jeta l'objet au sol sans prendre la peine de le remettre à sa place.

Le contact froid du lubrifiant arracha une grimace à l'aîné quand il sentit un premier doigt s'immiscer en lui. Mais malgré que c'était désagréable, ce n'était pas douloureux. Le deuxième ne le blessa pas non plus, quand bien même ça commençait à devenir inconfortable, il commençait à avoir l'habitude -même si c'était un peu embarrassant à dire. Et quand, au troisième, une certaine douleur le fit couiner, la caresse des lèvres chaudes de Ryōta dans son cou, ses mots doux murmurés dans un souffle contre sa peau et les frissons de sa main libre qui glissait sur sa hanche l'aidèrent à rapidement se détendre.

« Sempai... »

Sa voix était chargée d'un érotisme qui fit frémir l'interpellé.

Dès lors que le plus jeune souleva d'avantage ses jambes, plaçant ses mains sous ses cuisses, et dès lors qu'il se glissa lentement en lui, tout se brouilla dans l'esprit de Kasamatsu.

Il n'était jamais totalement _conscient_ lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait un pied dans la réalité, l'autre dans un tout autre monde. Un monde de délice où "plaisir" était le maître-mot. Tout n'était plus que délectation et enivrement dans son esprit.

Les doux mouvements de bassin qu'imprimait son petit ami au début, et qui devenaient de plus en plus violents, ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, sa langue qu'il passait sur ses lèvres de temps en temps avec sensualité pour les humidifier, ses mèches blondes, légèrement collées de sueur, qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, étaient autant de choses qui le perdait dans une ivresse des sens absolue.

Il crocheta ses bras autour de ses épaules, le forçant à se pencher encore un peu pour une série de baisers décousus, car ils étaient trop essoufflés pour vraiment s'embrasser. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient dans l'air brûlant qui les étouffaient, le dos de Yukio se cambrait alors qu'il en demandait plus. Qu'il suppliait. Plus fort, plus vite, plus profond. Encore, encore.

Et Kise répondait à chacune de ses suppliques, se délectant de l'étroitesse de son intimité, du velours de sa peau et de l'obscénité de ses cris quand il frappait sa zone érogène. Plus rien ne comptait que leur amour libéré par l'acte de chair. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indiscutable, et cherchaient à se le montrer.

Caresses, baisers, paroles tendres et mots impudiques, gémissements luxurieux, cheveux tirés, peaux écorchées, bouches tordues par le plaisir, bassins bougeant en rythme et sueur sur les corps parfaitement sculptés.

C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient proches de la fin, alors ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils jouirent presque ensemble, Kise un peu après Yukio, et ils virent des points noirs danser devant leurs yeux après l'orgasme, alors que la pression retombait. Le corps du mannequin tomba sur celui de l'étudiant qui passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer tendrement alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, tous deux les lèvres étirées d'un sourire satisfait.

« Sempai, joue la chanson que j'adore !

\- Encore ! Tu ne t'en lasse jamais ?

\- Nope ! »

Le blond rit et son homologue soupira. Si il insistait, il n'allait pas lui refuser. Après tout, lui aussi aimait beaucoup cette chanson, même si elle était un peu moins entraînante avec seulement la guitare acoustique. Il vérifia par réflexe si ses cordes étaient bien accordées et il commença à jouer.

Il était assit en travers du lit, adossé au mur et sa guitare appuyée sur les jambes, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, tandis que son petit ami était allongé sur le ventre, occupant tout le reste du lit, la couverture à moitié sur lui, juste de façon à cacher le bas de son corps, puisque que môssieur n'avait pas voulu se rhabiller.

Souvent, après l'amour, le plus âgé prenait son instrument de musique pour jouer un peu. C'était un petit moment de confort, de calme et de tranquillité qu'ils aimaient partager. Kasamatsu adorait jouer de la guitare. Il en faisait depuis longtemps et connaissait tout un tas de jolis morceaux que son kohai aimait particulièrement écouter.

Le morceau qu'il lui avait demandé de jouer était, en l'occurrence, un de ses préférés parce que c'était une chanson d'amour et que quand le brun la chantait, il se disait que les paroles lui étaient adressées. Et puis l'accent qu'il avait lorsqu'il chantait en anglais était tellement sexy !

 _Yeah and my head keeps spinnin'_

 _You got me trippin'_

 _There's something about the way you move_

 _Yeah, every little single thing you do is like_

 _One part angel and one part danger._

 _But, oh, the kind of crazy I like,_

 _You got me losing my mind..._

 _I'm losing my mind !_

 _You got me losing my mind..._

 _I'm losing my mind !_

Les dernières notes finissant de résonner, Kise se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme pendant que le guitariste rougissait, un peu gêné.

« C'était super sempai !

\- M-merci...

\- Dis, est-ce que je te fais perdre la tête, sempai ? ~, Demanda le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil amusé

\- Oui, totalement ! Parce que tu es incroyablement énervant ! Et à cause de toi, j'ai totalement perdu le fil de mes révisions ! Répliqua l'aîné avec une fausse colère qui dissimulait tant bien que mal son embarras. »

L'as rit.

« Tu es rude, Fit-il remarquer en faisant la moue

\- Hm... »

Le plus vieux le regarda et son cadet lui offrit un joli sourire de ce genre que seul lui avait le secret. Ce sourire qui faisait bondir son coeur en dehors de sa poitrine et lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour toujours. Ce sourire rayonnant, aussi rayonnant que tout son être.

Il esquissa à son tour un léger sourire en se remettant à jouer une autre chanson, et son petit ami continua de l'écouter en l'admirant avec amour. Définitivement, ils étaient vraiment, vraiment amoureux, et rien ne serait capable de changer ça.

* * *

 *** _Aho_ : Crétin**

 **PS : La chanson à la fin est " _Losing my mind_ " de Daughtry**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Joyeux KiKasa day en retard tout le monde ! 8D**

 **J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu… je suis toujours hyper stressée quand quelqu'un lit un de mes lemons, parce que j'ai troooop peur de les rater ! C'est genre ma phobie d'auteure ! C'est pour ça que j'en écris si peu… Et quand je pense que des gens de mon lycée passent lire ce que j'écris ici des fois… la honte !**

 **Mais qu'importe ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews ! :3**

 **Sinon, petit sondage : vous préférez le KiKasa ou le KaKise ? Perso, j'arrive pas à me décider ! Je trouve qu'ils sont tous les deux crédibles en seme et en uke… Mais j'ai quand même une petite préférence pour le KiKasa malgré tout ! Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?**

 **Voilà, à bientôt ! ~**


End file.
